


Susan Tyler

by Careline



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careline/pseuds/Careline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short drabble because a plotbunny hit me. Aboutthe Susan Tyler "rumor" that was on IMDB some time ago.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Susan Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble because a plotbunny hit me. Aboutthe Susan Tyler "rumor" that was on IMDB some time ago.

It was impossible. She couldn't be here, shouldn't be here. But here she was, this beautiful, impossible girl standing right in front of him. He had recognized her as soon as he had seen her for the first time. She looked a lot like her mother, she had her deep brown eyes, her nose, her lips. Just the hair was different, the hair was his, well his former him, the other him. But still somehow, against all odds, she was his and Rose's daughter, well the other him and Rose's daughter, obviously. The Doctor stared at Clara Susan Tyler with wonder. "Oi, don't just stare at me old man! I came all the way to meet you, so you better show me something special!", she said and grinned, with her tongue peeking out between her teeth, just like her mother had done so many years ago. The Doctor smiled gently and took her hand. "Well then, come along Tyler! We've got lots to see. How do you feel about dogs with no noses?"


End file.
